Pastorale
De Pastorale is een bekend Nederlands lied dat oorspronkelijk werd gezongen door Liesbeth List en Ramses Shaffy. De tekst werd geschreven door de dichter Lennaert Nijgh. De muziek is van Boudewijn de Groot. De klassieker is ook vertaald in het Kronenburgs en in het Issels. Issels De Isselse vertaling blijft in beginsel dicht bij de oorspronkelijke tekst, maar hier en daar zijn omwille van het rijm en de muziek kleine wijzigingen aangebracht. De opvallendste is die in de regel "wanneer je vanavond gaat slapen in zee", die in het Issels is vertaald als: wen deneaw in seawe wiet sleapa wagn. (Als vanavond in zee wij beiden slapen gaan.) Hier is er dus voor gekozen "je" te veranderen in "wij", zodat de persoonsvorm wagn is, wat beter rijmt op meg (uitspraak "waan", "mei". Als "jij" was gehandhaafd, zou de persoonsvorm wags ("wês") geweest zijn. :Pastorale :mien himel bloa, med golden halla, :mien wolkertoer', ieskristalla, :kometa, mona end planeta, o - al tjeard aw meg ! :den witen wolkarbo tro bit diap nedr de wella :spliet myn fiar, mien liafd, al in den earde :end om den wader kriakt ien cud :end al de skulper fon den strewd wagn blinka, lahke ik... :ik min dinen warmd an minen strien :ik min den koperen fag diner skien :ik jewn deg wader in minen hand :end skulper uet den salten sand :ik sian deg jear, det jear... :ik skram den de kleaw med mien strika :betroai de meara end de dala end :donderstiga maek ik fliaga, o wen den regn dear siegd! :beluek dien oaga in minen hand :befoer mien gliem doed bea in brand :mien fiar, mien liafd, mien oagen golden :it ware beder beades dei :so ludl seder komd it naht end skiend saft den moen... :it naht is to kald, it moen to gries :o in dinen himle wil ik meg ries' :dear wul ik ween med deg alien :end lihta in dinen bloan skien :ik sian deg jear, det jear... :wagn ik den eard den awarma :jewn ik heur lewn in mien arma :uet starra wewde ik den farre, o den kanteliht! :ak mang bin ik liek siadend load, :ik bin it lewn end it doad, :in fiar, in liafd, in al tida. :mien cud ik liaw deg, ciek ak ho :dendag tegn ik minen waderbo it is dear loek foer deg... :nin'ik nimmer bead ik inen span :ik brand nag leawer, du tian meg :ad wil ik net doen, dwingd meg ginen man :wen deneaw in seawe wiet sleapa wagn :ginen lewn den ik net bejon :end fliaga dinen himelsted om :wat kins du minna meg, den son? :ik stried den ik af deg ontkom... :ik sian deg jear, det jear :ik sian deg jear, det jear :ik sian deg jear, det jear :ik sian deg jear, det jear :ik sian deg jear, det jear Kronenburgs De Kronenburgse vertaling blijft dichter bij de oorspronkelijke tekst. :Pastorale :Mi himmel bleu met geolden hallen :Mine wolketear, iiskristallen :Kometen, muonne en planeten, ah alles swing om mi :En tru de wit wolkepuorte ta deop onder de wig :Buor miint feou, mine rinskheid, itseal in de eerde :Bi det wetten spil ean bern :En alle skilpen dom hi fin, sol blinkje wan ik leou :Ik rins dine warmte op miint weasens :Ik rins de koperen kuller fan diint leout :Ik gyf di wetten in mine hand :En skilpen ut det seolt sand :Ik hee di rins, sa rins :Ik skeor de rotsen met mine strelen :Ferteor de mee, fersteen de delte en :Toorsloften dos ik fleitje, ah wan de rein fald :Ferbearg dine egen in dine hand :Fuordat mine glim han ferbarn :Miint feou, mine rinskheid, mine geolden egen :It is better wan do nou lits bidst :Feordat letter kuom de neuit en skyn de koule muonne :De neuit is te keold, de muonne te griis :To nim mi deous met ta diint himmelpallei :Der wol ik weasje allinne met di :En streelje in det himmelbleu :Ik hee di rins, sa rins :Wan ik de eerde ferwarmje sol :Laat ik her libje in mine armen :Ut sjearren weafe ik det fer, ah det noordeleout :Mar bitiid bin ik lik kolkjend leed :Ik bin det leaf en de da :In feou, in rinskheid, in alle tiden :Miint bern ik trest di, look oppe :Heoid span ik mi reinboge :Dee is allinne feor di :Nee neet stuos ik ean sekonde stil :Ik wol better barnje nim mi met :Giean mensk kin mi twingje wan ik neit wol :Wan do op eoun sol seouwje in det haaf :Giean leaf dom ik neit begon :En fligje lans dine himmelbaan :Do kist de sin neit rinsje :Ik wol neet meer bi di fot :Ik hee di rins, sa rins :Ik hee di rins, sa rins :Ik hee di rins, sa rins :Ik hee di rins, sa rins :Ik hee di rins, sa rins Zie ook * Brilloft, een tekst in het Kronenburgs. * It Testamint, een tekst in het Issels. Categorie:Kronenburg Categorie:Taal Categorie:Issel Categorie:Literatuur